Johto
|pokémon = 251 |starter pokémon = |starter pokémon 2 = |starter pokémon 3 = |anime = |video game = HeartGold |video game 2 = |villain = |rival = |rival 2 = |rival 3 = |region map = Johto_Map.png |region map caption = The Map of Johto in Pokémon Versions. |region map 2 = |region map caption 2 = }} The Johto region (Japanese: ジョウト地方 Jōto-chihō), meaning "castle palace" (Japanese: 城都 Jōto) and "lattice-shaped palace" (Japanese: 条都 Jōto), is a region connected to the western part of Kanto. It was introduced in Generation II, , and later seen in their remakes, . The third, fourth, and fifth seasons of the anime are also set there. In the games, all its cities have plant-themed or colour-themed names. Johto is geographically similar to the Kansai, eastern Shikoku and western Tōkai regions of Japan. There are old-fashioned cities reminiscent of Nara and Kyoto and a modern commercial city reminiscent of Osaka. Some inhabitants speak the Kansai dialect in the Japanese releases of the games. The mythology of the Johto region features Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon guardian of the skies, and Lugia, the Diving Pokémon guardian of the seas, who previously perched on the Bell and Brass Towers respectively in Ecruteak City. When the Brass Tower burned down in a storm, Lugia flew away, and three Pokémon died in the process. Ho-Oh revived these Pokémon, creating Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Lugia's home, the Whirl Islands, were also created when the Pokémon dispelled a war over a singular island, splitting it into four islands and making them its home, producing powerful whirlpools to protect itself. Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, also calls Johto its home, residing in the Ilex Forest where it brings Pokémon and Trainers forward and back in time. 100 previously unknown Pokémon reside in Johto. In the Generation II games, the player's home town is New Bark Town, where they can choose either Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile as his/her first Pokémon. Geography The terrain of Johto is similar to that of Kanto, with a jagged mountain range in the north-east, descending to a boundless ocean in the south-west. Locations Cities/Towns * New Bark Town * Cherrygrove City * Violet City * Azalea Town * Goldenrod City * Ecruteak City * Olivine City * Cianwood City * Mahogany Town * Blackthorn City Areas of Interest * Ruins of Alph * Slowpoke Well * Union Cave * Ilex Forest * Radio Tower * National Park * Tin Tower\Bell Tower * Burned Tower * Sprout Tower * Whirl Islands * Safari Zone (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) * Dark Cave * Mt. Mortar * Lake of Rage * Dragon's Den * Tohjo Falls * Indigo Plateau * Battle Frontier (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) * Mt. Silver * Sinjoh Ruins (HeartGold and SoulSilver only only after receiving Wi-Fi Event Arceus) Routes Johto's routes start where Kanto left off: routes in Johto are numbered 29-48, where Kanto's are 1-28. 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) 48 (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) The Pokémon League The Johto League is the greatest aspiration of all Trainers. Because they are neighboring regions, Johto and Kanto share the same Elite Four, located at Indigo Plateau. One Badge from each Johto Gym is required to enter. Gym Leaders Elite Four (Gen II & IV) : For Generation I and III see Kanto. Champion (Gen II & IV) : For Generation I and III see Kanto. Real-life Connection Following the tradition, the Johto region is based on a real-world region of Japan, the Kansai region, just as Kanto is based on the real Kanto region in Japan. Trivia * Apart from Unova, Johto is the last region to be featured on a newer handheld (GBC & DS). * Until the release of Kalos in Generation VI Johto was the only region without the letter 'N' in its name. * Johto was the first region to introduce areas to plant berries. * Johto is the only region to display a new female main character when the game returned for a newer system release. ** However, in the Black and White sequels there was a new female main character to play as. * Of all of the regions, Johto introduced the lowest amount of new Pokémon, with only 100, until Generation Six when Kalos was introduced, along with only seventy-two new Pokemon. * Johto lacks many elements that other regions have. Most of these are due to Johto sharing them with Kanto. Therefore, it is the only region without: # An - and a -type Gym. (However Kalos lacks a Water type gym, probably due to an Elite Four member using Water type Pokemon). # Its own set of Fossil Pokémon, # A Pokémon burial ground, # A museum, # Prior to Generation IV, a true Regional PokéDex, and # An ''actual ''Victory Road. * Johto shares its Pokémon League, Storage System developer, and villainous team with Kanto. * All of the cities in Johto are named after plants. * It's the only region when Ash Ketchum did not meet a new travelling companion. * Johto also has the shortest Victory Road, even though it resides in the Kanto region. Category:Regions